Sniplets
by TamaraAdama14
Summary: Evelyn and Joseph started out dating when she was a freshman in high school and he was a senior. These are a few of the moments that happen in their lives. This ship doesn't have very many stories, but hey think about it this way. Without these two Battlestar:Galactica doesn't happen. They are the grandparents of humanity.
1. Last Night

"Ev, Ev." Joseph yelled, pounding into her tight, hot, virgin heat.

"Joseph, Joe, harder, please." Evelyn screamed,scratching at his back.

"Ev, come on you can do it."

"Joseph, I love you." she screamed, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you, too, Evelyne." he said, exploding into her.

* * *

"Why do you always do that?" Joseph asked, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Hold my hand when you come."

"Joseph Adama, when I come I intertwine our fingers because it makes me feel closer to you. Like we'll never be apart."

"Evelyn, my love, you are a romantic."


	2. Leaving

"I'm going to miss you, Ev." Joseph said, kissing her temple.

"Joseph, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise that you will never forget me or the lovely times that we have had together."

"Evelyn, I would dead and in Elysium before I could ever, even possibly forget any of the times that we ave been together from the very first day. When you walked up to me and you had this look on your face that just said that you were a woman on a mission." he told her.

"I walked up and became friends with you because everyone else was scared of you, and one week later we ended up dating." she reminded him.

"And for that reason you will always hold the biggest part of my heart, for being the first person other than my siblings not to be afraid of me."

"I'll be back some day, Joseph. I promise, that's when we can get married and have kids. For now I must go back to Tauron with my parents."

"Ev, I love you."

"I love you, too, Joseph Adama." she said, walking to the terminal transport.


	3. A New Rain

"Dad, who is that woman?" Willie asked, passing his dad the salt.

"Willie, I don't see who you're talking about?" Joseph asked him, looking out the window. "Evelyn."

He raced out the front door of their house towards her, instantly recognising her.

"That's Evelyn, she was your dad's girlfriend when they were in school. Her parent's took her and her siblings back to Tauron after she graduated from Law School." Sam told him."

Evelyn noticed him running out the door towards her in the heavy rain that always accompanies the Caprican winters, she dropped her case as she ran towards him.

Joseph wrapped her into a hug when they reached each other. "Evelyn, why did you come back?"

"My parents are dead I was free to leave." she told him, putting a hand on the nape of his neck and pulling him down to kiss her.

He went to pull her up to him and they fell into a puddle.

"I love you, Joseph."

"I love you too, Evelyn."


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"Tamara, please. He's using amp, he's dying in the real world. I'm worried for him." Emanuelle told her.

"Why should I care about what happens to him? I'm not his daughter." she told the avatar.

"That maybe so, but if you were would you do everything to help him?"

"Yes . . . why do you care about him?"

"I loved him when we were in school and now we've been working together again and I don't like seeing him like that." she told the girl.

"Does he love you?"

"I think so."

"That's all love is thoughts, if you think that you love someone then you do."

"When we were in law school, I got pregnant. Joseph wanted to get married as soon as we could, but when I was three months along the baby died. There was no reason, it just happened and then a week later my parents went back to Tauron and I went with them. I went back to Caprica three months ago, when I got there I looked up Joseph and that was the first place I went. Seeing him with the son that we never had broke my heart, but it was also the greatest feeling that I've had. Shannon was able to give him something that I couldn't."

"Love is being able let the things you love be happy."

"Yes, it is. Now could you please get him out of V - World?"

"Yes, I will, but you must promise me that you will come visit me once a week."

"Always."

"Even after you and Joseph, get married and have kids?"

"Especially then, someone has to tell you stories about your younger siblings."


End file.
